Shannon's Rules
by Humor In A Bittersweet Life
Summary: Rule number 12 was meant to be broken but did that mean by Gibbs himself? With Abby? Chapter 7: The Team comes together at Gibbs house.
1. Rule Number 12

**NCIS: Disclaimer, I have no claim to NCIS or it's character's. The List belongs to Shannon Gibbs ... she started it!**

**Summary: L.J. Gibbs is about to break rule number 12 with Abby, but there's a cold blooded killer standing in their way.**

**Title: Shannon's Rules**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 1: Rule Number 12**

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was a man that lived by rules … his rules. Sometimes, rule were made to be broken. The funny thing about these rules, the secret behind them, they were a gentle reminder of Shannon. Yes, they were his rules, but the premise behind them was all Shannon.

Many years ago, a lifetime, actually, he met a beautiful girl named Shannon. One of the first things she said to him was … "You're not a Lumberjack, are you? I don't date Lumberjacks … rule number 3." And that's how it all began.

Back to rule number 12 … Abigail Sciuto. Not a redhead. A goth … sort of, but don't tell her that. Not what you expect to be "his type." There was something about her. The way she smiled when he walked into the room. The way she never backed down, when he barked out orders. The way she cared so much about everyone and everything. Sometimes, he couldn't be in the same room with her when she wrapped her lips around the straw to her Caf-Pow. He could and has, gotten visibly uncomfortable.

Abby has always had a crush on Gibbs but there was that damn rule number 12 and of course, why would he feel the same? He was her boss, sort of, kind of, not totally, but for all intensive purposes … he was. He could never see Abby as anything more than a daughter figure or maybe a sister … or possibly a cousin. Never a lover, but damn if those little pecks on the cheek didn't sometimes feel down right sensual.

He knew the time had come … he needed to tell her. His desire for her had crept into his dreams. His subconscious was telling him, it was time. He was afraid to fall asleep … his dreams were so vivid. She would be sitting on top of his desk, he would be in between her legs. Her hands would be running all over his torso as he devoured her with his eyes. They would kiss, he would run his hands up her thighs. Many nights he would force himself to wake up before his hands went any further … other nights … he made her scream for more.

They had a case … she had DNA evidence. In so many of there cases, Abby finds what they need, then they go find the person that links them to the physical evidence. Today was no different then any other. The DNA linked a cold blooded killer to a Navy Seaman's death. McGee tracked down his where abouts and the team was heading out after him. He was armed and dangerous. The usual amount of danger, but Gibbs had a bad feeling in his gut. He selfishly decided to tell Abby how he felt before they left. He signed it to her from a distance. As the team walked off, in American sign language, a language that only Gibbs and Abby shared … he signed …

_**I love you Abby … you are in my dreams and in my heart.**_

He turned his back to her and joined his team. Abby's knees went weak and then her gut went on red alert.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**TBC? Thanks for reading. Reviews would most definitely be appreciated, Judy :)**


	2. Rule Number 4

**To continue ... The team head out after a serail killer while Abby contemplates her love for Gibbs.**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_CHAPTER TWO: Rule number four_

**Rule 4: If you have a secret, the best thing is to keep it to yourself. The second-best is to tell one other person if you must. There is no third-best.**

When Gibbs left, Abby began pacing. _He loves me … in his dreams and in his heart? What does that mean? I love him … in my dreams and in my heart. I know what that means. Could he mean the same thing? _

Up on her screen is Lawrence T. Studebaker … serial killer. The DNA that Abby had matched to Seaman James Harold Keeler, belonged to Studebaker. Studebaker was wanted in six states for eleven murders … McGee tracked him down. The team had a pulse on him and Abby's gut was doing flip flops. Partly from Gibbs declaration of love for her … if that's what that was and partly from "the gut" speaking … as Gibbs would put it. Her nervous energy was wearing a path in her lab's sterile linoleum floor. She needed to talk to someone … but not just anyone. She called Ducky.

"Ducky, could you come to the lab please."

"I'll be right there Abigail."

Ducky came up to Abby's lab to find her pacing and chewing her nails. She wanted to tell him what Gibbs had signed to her before he left, but she knew that he must have signed to her for a reason. It was their secret language … it must have been a secret.

Ducky looked up on her screen and noted the name Studebaker.

"So that's the ruthless killer of our poor boy in autopsy."

"I matched his DNA from the evidence."

"Studebaker. Abigail, did you know that the Studebaker was first manufactured as an electric vehicle in 1902?"

"I don't think this is the same Studebaker, Ducky."

"No, I suppose not. _Ducky moves closer to the picture of Studebaker. _You can see that look in his eyes … he has the look of a killer."

"Oh my gosh Ducky, Gibbs is out there after him!"

"Yes of course Abigail, Gibbs, Tony, Ziva and Tim."

"But Ducky!"

"Abigail?"

"I have a very bad feeling."

OOooOOooOO

McGee had traced Studebaker to several internet accounts, which lead to several bank accounts, which lead to several real-estate holdings, which lead to a cabin in the wooded area near Orange, Va. It took an hour or so to get there and an hour or so to hike through the woods to find the cabin.

Their intel put him in that cabin. Back up was moments behind. Gibbs wanted this dirt bag.

"McGee, you're with me. DiNozzo, you and Ziva go left and check out the back of the cabin."

"Right Boss."

Tony and Ziva flanked left, Gibbs and McGee went right. Tony was about half way around back, in front of Ziva, when she heard a snap and Tony went down. He screamed like she had never heard before. He grabbed for his ankle and tears immediately came streaming down his face. On the other side of the cabin, Gibbs met a worse fate. Lawrence T. Studebaker. Gibbs and McGee turned around when they heard Tony's scream of pain and anguish only to find Studebaker and the barrel of his gun. Studebaker put one round into Gibbs chest and McGee put three rounds into Studebaker. Ziva was yelling for help and Tim was yelling … "Gibbs' been shot … Gibbs' been shot!"

Tony could hear McGee over his own cries … "Ziva … go help Gibbs!"

"No, I'm not leaving you!"

Ziva discharged her weapon into the mechanism of the bear trap that Tony had stepped into. His ankle was obviously broken in several different places but his main concern was getting to Gibbs.

He wrapped his arm around Ziva and hobbled over to where McGee and Gibbs were.

McGee was applying pressure to the gunshot wound.

"We need to get him to a hospital, NOW!"

Back-up was arriving and EMS was on standby … Gibbs was transported to the nearest Navel Hospital in Critical condition.

Ducky and Abby were together when they received word.

"Oh Dear."

"Ducky … we need to do something!"

"Pray, Abigail … call the Sisters."

"Ducky, before Gibbs left, he signed to me."

Abby signs for Ducky.

"Abby, you know I don't sign … I do know that one of those signs are … I love you, and you know he does."

He also signed … in his dreams and in his heart. Ducky, could he mean more than what I thought … you know … like a little sister?"

"I don't know Abby. How do you feel?"

"Like I could get lost in those beautiful blue eyes."

"Let me drive you to the hospital Abby and find out what he meant by it. We must think positive that he will be able to tell you."

"Ducky … can we keep this between us?"

"Rule number four Abigail. Your secret is my secret."

OOooOOooOO

The following day at Bethesda Navel Hospital, Gibbs was on a respirator to help assist in his breathing. The bullet had punctured his lung and he had undergone emergency surgery. His eyes were open slightly when Abby walked into the room. He was very weak and she didn't know if he even realized that she was there, but she took the chance and signed to him anyway.

_**I love you too LJ Gibbs. My heart aches for you. My dreams are filled with you.**_

His eye's smiled. She knew, that he knew, that she was there by his side.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Thank you for reading! Reviews appreciated .... Judy**


	3. Rule Number 8

**A little of this, a little of that. Still Gabby, but a little bit of my humor thrown in.**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_CHAPTER THREE: Rule # 8_

**Rule 8 Never take anything for granted**

Gibbs hardly ever got hurt … well, seriously injured. There was that time that he was nearly blown to bits, lost his memory, then "retired," and fled to Mexico. The team chalked that up to temporary insanity. He was entitled. He did have a nasty head injury. Abby took him for granted. She never considered that he wouldn't be there … stealth like … behind her … in her lab. She had to leave his side. DiNozzo wanted to know how Studebaker knew they were coming for them. He was hurt bad, but Gibbs was in critical condition and he was Senior Agent. He wanted to catch the bastard that caused the ambush … he needed Abby back in her lab. McGee was tracing his steps back using a computer trail, while Tony and Ziva lead the "B" team up to the cabin to bag and tag all evidence. As Tony put it …"No way in hell would Studebaker expect to be shot and killed by McGoofball." Ziva quickly smacked Tony on the back of the head … for Gibbs sake … saying … "That's for Gibbs … he saved his life! Show McGee some respect." Tony apologized, stating … it was just a tension breaker or something stupid like that. The fact of the matter was … Tony felt bad that he wasn't the one to kill the bastard. He hobbled through the cabin on ill fitting crutches. Ziva was tempted to trip him, only because he was so mean to Timothy, but she had her own rule twelve that she was dealing with.

They brought all the evidence back to the lab and Abby's look of disappointment intrigued them. She's usually very excited about DNA and hair samples. Sticky substances, finger prints and fiber analysis. This day was different … quite different. All she wanted to do was go back and sit by Gibbs side.

"Abbs … I'm gonna go see the Boss and tell him what we're up to. Call me if you get any hits off the hair. McGee's working on matching up his IP address with an actual city address … will catch his accomplice Abbs. I promise we'll prosecute somebody for what happened to Gibbs."

"But Tony, don't you want me to come with you? I can be your … interpreter … you know … sign language interpreter."

"No Abbs, I need you here. I need you to help me find the guy that set us up. That will help Gibbs more."

OOooOOooOO

Tony arrived at Bethesda Navel Hospital, shortly after noon. Gibbs was still slightly sedated and still in need of respirator assistance. The news from the hospital staff for Gibbs' prognosis was good. Anyone else would have died. McGee was partly responsible for saving Gibbs' life, but Gibbs also was cat like and had nine lives. Armed with the knowledge of his eventual departure from his friend, the respirator, and soon to be back on his feet head slapping in no time at all, Di Nozzo decided to take advantage of Gibbs lack of speech.

"Hey Boss, I see you're lying down on the job again. _Gibbs follows Tony with his eyes, hobbling awkwardly across his room on his crutches. _I for one, should be on worker's comp, but, do you see me putting my foot up, which, by the way, is exactly what the Doctor told me to do?"

Gibbs, at this point, uses a _universal_ sign.

"Now Boss, you know I don't know sign language. Please don't strain yourself. You _are _on worker's comp … after all. I just came to give up an update on the case. You see, I figured, between the bear traps and you being shot … Studebaker was waiting for us. He must have had an accomplice. I have the team working on it. Ziva and I went to the cabin and we bagged everything … Abbs is working on it right now."

Gibbs' alarms start going off … his heart rate monitor shows an increase in heart rate. A nurse came running in and shut the alarm off and calmed Gibbs down. She shot Tony a look.

"If you can't keep him calm, then I'll have to ask you to leave." Tony mocks her behind her back.

"I'm not sure what I did Ma'am."

Gibbs signs again … he wants to know how Abby is. The nurse knows sign language and asks Tony.

"Is Abby his wife or a girlfriend?"

"Abbs? _He chuckles … that Tony sarcastic chuckle. _No … she's are loveable yet eccentric, goth, lab rat."

Gibbs lifts his hands and makes a choking motion.

"Hey I know that sign!"

"Well, whoever this Abby is … he's concerned about her."

The nurse leaves and Tony looks over at Gibbs.

"Boss, I didn't mean anything by calling Abbs a lab rat … it's just an expression … of endearment. We all love Abbs. It's the only thing we all agree on, you know that."

Gibbs signs again.

"Damn, I really need to take signing lessens. If you want to know about Abbs … I'll call her." _He pulls out his cell phone. _

Gibbs shakes his head no, he can't talk. He knows that Abby is doing exactly what she's suppose to be doing. Tony is the Senior Agent, in charge when Gibbs is down. He wants to strangle him but must admit, he's on the right track and making him proud. He still wants to see Abby though and _she_ is in her lab wanting to see Gibbs.

OOooOOooOO

Abby, still lamenting over Gibbs' injury, watches her screen, as strands of DNA go through a mass data base, hoping to catch a match. She nearly misses it, as her daydreams take over her conscience state. There, in front of her face, is the _woman_, that set _her _man up. The Seaman's … _Mother_?

"DiNozzo!"

If that were Gibbs … he would have been right behind her. It's as if, they are two people that are psychically connected.

OOooOOooOO

Back at Bethesda, , Gibbs becomes a bit more aware and sets off another alarm. The nurse comes back in and he signs to her.

_**Get Abby on the phone … there's been a break in the case.**_

Tony raises his eyebrow, turns on his cell and sees a text message. He looks over at Gibbs and says … "How the hell do you two do that?"

He signs something to the nurse, who walks out of the room with a smile on her face. Tony, also leaving, looks back at him and says … "I'm gonna take a class, Gibbs. Then you won't be able to talk behind my back in front of my face!"

Tony's reward to Abby, besides the Caf Pow … he sent her on an errand to Bethesda Navel Hospital. The "signing" nurse, welcomes her with a hug and tells her how Gibbs signed to her, about her … _**We have a deep connection … and being in love with her doesn't hurt. **_Abby blushes, hugs and thanks the nurse.

Gibbs was sleeping when Abby went in. She places a soft kiss on his forehead and sits beside him. She holds onto his hand, sighs in relief and places her head down on his arm. She falls asleep like that until she feels his hand undue her pigtails. She raises her head to look him in his eyes and she starts to cry. He looks so much better. This time he signs ... _**This thing is coming out tomorrow. Will you be here for me? **_Even tough Abby could speak, she signs back … _**I'll always be by your side Gibbs. **_Then a thought occurs to her._** Whatever is happening between us … please don't ask me to call you Jethro. **_

He smiles. She holds his hand a little tighter. Tomorrow, Abby and Gibbs becomes, Gabby.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Shout it out. Give it to me, I want to hear it. Good, bad ... please review. Thanks for reading ... Judy:)


	4. Rule Number 23

**Rule number 23 ... is Gibbs coffee more important to him than Abby?**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_CHAPTER 4 : Rule number 23_

**Rule number 23: Never mess with a Marine's coffee if you want to live. **

Abby left bright and early to arrive at Bethesda Navel Hospital. She wanted to be by Gibbs' side when they removed the respirator. Having that tube removed wasn't going to be pleasant. Gibbs was tough, he could handle it. Her real reason for being by his side -- she wanted to hear his voice, hear his words. She wanted those first words out of his mouth to be … I love you Abby, I have for so long. Something like that, anyway.

They ask her to leave during the procedure and after several long minutes, a nurse came out with a progress report. It would be a little while longer. The Doctor had to examine the patient and go through a series of breathing tests. She would have to wait in the family room.

Abby paces and adds a few jumps in the middle. She rings her hands and gnaws on her thumb nail. The waiting is causing her mind to leap into overdrive. _Something's wrong … is something wrong? What's taking so long? Can he breath on his own? Did they have to put it back in?_

"Ms. Sciuto, he's asking for you."

Abby jumps out of her skin, her heart begins to race at the mere thought of his first words to her. She practically knocks the nurse down as she heads to his room. She rounds the corner and they lock eyes. He smiles, she smiles … the anticipation. She wants him to say it first … he signed it first.

"Abbs?"

"Yeah Gibbs?" She's wearing her biggest smile.

"Coffee."

"_What_?"

His voice is Gibbs' but gruff from having the tube down his throat … he repeats himself.

"Coffee … I could really use a coffee."

Abby storms out of his room in search of … coffee.

_Coffee? Coffee? Would I ask him for Caf Pow, if that was the first thing I could say to him? Coffee?_

She returns with his coffee only to find a nurse in his room taking his vital signs.

"Oh, excuse me ma'am, I was just getting him his _coffee_."

"Coffee … I don't think so."

Gibbs watched in horror as the nurse from hell … The Army … threw his coffee in the trash. Abby covered her mouth to hide the smile that escaped her thought process and ended up on her face.

He is feeling better, so his voice is a gruff and low growl … he is able to tell the nurse exactly how he feels about what she had done.

"Hey! Don't you know never to mess with a Marine's coffee if you want to live!"

"Who's sick in the hospital, _Marine_ and who has who's life in their hand's?"

"Get me out of here, Abby … that's an order."

Abby signs to Gibbs and storms out once again, running over Tony, Ziva and McGee, on her way out. It was that universal sign that Gibbs used on Tony the day before. They find Gibbs, _pouting_?

Tony instantly panics knowing the tongue lashing that he's about to receive, but there's silence.

"Boss? Do you want us to get Abby back? Does your throat hurt too much to talk?"

"No Ziva, I'm fine. How's the case?"

"Good. Abby traced DNA back to the Seaman's Mother. She was having an affair with Studebaker. She was in on the killings. He found out, she didn't want to go to jail."

"So she killed her own son?"

"No Boss, she had Studebaker do it. It was the only killing that she didn't take an active roll in."

"Wasn't that nice of her? Good work team."

"Thanks, Boss. Can we get you anything?"

"Yeah, Abby and a Caf Pow."

McGee found Abby outside of the hospital … sitting … stewing. He told her that Gibbs wanted to see her. She nods , decides to let him sweat it out and remains sitting on the bench.

The team remain with Gibbs discussing all of the nuances of the case, why Ducky hadn't come along -- he had the flu and how Tony would need surgery to repair his ankle. Gibbs notices an exchange of glances between Tony and Ziva that he had never noticed before. It made him wonder if anyone ever noticed how he looks at Abby. Abby finally returned … cooled off … somewhat … to find everyone and a Caf Pow. She smiles and sits. With the gang all there, Gibbs spirits seem to lift, but the Army nurse returns and spoils his party. She kicks everybody out for his sponge bath … talk about a buzz kill. Abby promises to return because he signs a plea of insanity from before with an added … _**I love you, Abbs. **_She wonders if he's ever going to be able to verbalize it or just use their special language.

After his sponge bath from the very _lovely_ Army nurse, Abby returns with contraband … coffee. She emptied her Caf Pow and prayed his coffee didn't melt the cup. She smiles at the nurse and has a seat by Gibbs' side. When the nurse leaves, she hands Gibbs' the cup.

"I know I shouldn't be doing this, but here … it's coffee."

"Oh, gee thanks Abbs … I love you!"

That's not the 'I love you,' she wanted.

With a heavy sigh … "Sure Gibbs … whatever."

"No, Abbs … I mean … I really do … love you. Not for the coffee, but for you."

That's when she jumped on him … his coffee bit the dust. So much for rule number 23.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Next up: **He's coming home from the hospital ... Thanks for reading : ) Judy ... I know I'm a tease ... but he is still in the hospital!


	5. ABBY RULES! Rule number five

**Abby has her own set of rules. Can Gibbs deal with them?**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_CHAPTER 5: Abby's Rules_

**Abby's Rule Number 5: Don't give your nurse a hard time.**

After several days in recovery and balking at rehab, Leroy Jethro Gibbs is allowed to leave the Bethesda Navel Hospital -- with one exception; he needs a fulltime nurse. Abby volunteers.

He argues with the nurse for several minutes before she finally convinces him that he isn't leaving the hospital without getting in the wheelchair. Abby stood idly by and watched amused by the whole thing. He _isn't_ amused, but getting home and being alone with Abby is his main objective, so he complies with her demands.

Abby brings him home in her Hurst. He makes a joke about hers is the only Hurst he would be caught dead in … she didn't find it funny. They settle in and the first thing he wants to do is go look at his boat … like it wouldn't be there. Abby wants him to lie down and rest. Gibbs reminds her that he's the Boss. She lets him in on a little secret … she has a list of her own. Abby's rule number five …

"Don't give your nurse a hard time, _Jethro_."

"I thought you didn't want to call me Jethro."

"That's Abbs. I'm Abigail … Nurse Abigail. So don't give me a hard time. Do as you're told. Lie down."

He smiles, lies down and pats the couch, inviting _Nurse Abigail _to lie down beside him. She decides that he looks good enough for a little fun … but not too much. She cuddles up beside him and he nuzzles her neck, causing a wave of electricity throughout her body. He whispers … "Are you Abbs or Nurse Abigail?"

She giggles … "It depends … are you in need of a nurse?"

"Yes, my lips hurt." His whisper is soft and playful.

"I can cure hurt lips." She licks hers and turns to him.

His smile is warm and reassuring. He wraps his arms around her and she places both of her hands on his chest. She prepares for their first kiss. His blue eyes tell her that all is right in the world … at least for this moment in time. His eyes glance down at her lips and she closes her eyes in preparation -- he leans forward and seeks that first kiss. She keeps her hands over his chest, feeling the rise and fall … remembering how close she was to losing him. She deepens the kiss, surprising him … he re-adjusts himself, and deepens the kiss even further. Abby stops the kiss to catch her breath and check on her _patient_.

"What, why did you stop? My lips still hurt." He had that patented Gibbs' grin on.

"You took my breath away and I think that's enough excitement for your first day home."

"I'm just getting warmed up, Abbs"

"Down, boy. What did they put in the oxygen at that hospital anyway?"

"Life … they put life in that oxygen, Abbs. I don't want to waste any time."

"But I don't want to move fast forward either … okay?"

Gibbs pulls her back close to him. "I'll move at your pace when it comes to us, but don't expect me to be a good patient otherwise."

"What does that mean?"

"I'm going back to work tomorrow … desk duty, but I'm going back."

_We'll see about that._

Abby makes dinner and they watch a movie like and old married couple. The buttery popcorn and a little necking make the plot forgettable. When it's time for bed, she tucks him in, but he has something else in mind. He pulls her down into the bed … a giggle escapes her mouth, then a stern, "No, no, no, Gibbs!"

"But other parts of me hurt, Nurse Abigail."

"Roll over onto your stomach, I'll give you a massage."

"I'd rather have a sponge bath."

"Gibbs!"

He pulls her close and covers her mouth with his. Her body betrays her _Nightingale _intentions and she responds to his advances. Even after being shot and on a respirator, Gibbs can still … _perform._ They make love. It was not how she has fantasized it. They were always in her coffin and he is always more … ah … forceful. More Gibbs like. The real thing, the real Gibbs, in _his_ bed … no bondage, no handcuffs, no whips or chains … just love making, pure and simple. Maybe not so simple, they were breaking … shattering, rule number twelve. He is a gentle lover, a giver, not a taker. He likes to kiss … to hold her, to cuddle. He hovers over her, not to possess her but to protect her. She wants more, he gives more. Thrust for thrust, they meet each others needs and desires until their love pushes them over the edge. They end their precious love making, wrap themselves around one another and fall asleep.

He changes his mind about work … he didn't want to break, 'Abby rule number five.' He is hoping Abby has more rules … involving a French Maid … _Ooh la la._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Learn more Abby rules ... "Jethro won't like um." Thanks for reading._


	6. Abby'e Rule number nine

**Abby reveals another rule and a visit from McGee**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_CHAPTER SIX : A spare what?_

**Abby's Rule 9 : Always Keep a Spare**

While Gibbs was taking a shower, Abby went through his kitchen with a fine tooth comb. _Does he ever eat here? Bourbon, coffee beans and more bourbon. It's a wonder he doesn't have a hole in his gut the size of the Grand Canyon. _She begins to make a grocery list.

_Eggs, milk, bread, butter … _the staples. _Fresh vegetables, meats … he is a meat eater … carnivore if I ever saw one. Fruit … hmm, whip cream._

"Abbs?"

"Yeah Gibbs. In the kitchen."

"What are you doing?"

"Making a grocery list. You don't have any food. I'm going to go out. Do you promise to behave yourself while I'm gone?"

"If you're not here, I guess I'm behaving, Abbs."

He playfully puts his arms around her and starts to unbutton her blouse.

"Gibbs! Stop! I mean it. I want to go out while you're feeling good and looking good."

_Damn, he does look good._

"Okay. Could you have McGee stop by. I would like to talk with him alone."

"Anything wrong?"

"No, nothing. I just want to talk to him without DiNozzo around, that's all."

Before Abby left, she put a padlock on the basement door. She didn't want him to go downstairs and work on his boat.

"Where did you get that lock Abbs?"

"Rule number nine … always keep a spare."

"No, rule number nine is, always carry a knife."

"_My_ rule number nine _is_ always keep a spare."

"A spare padlock?"

"A spare … whatever."

Gibbs smiles and shakes his head. He kisses her cheek and watches her leave his driveway in her Hurst.

OOooOOooOO

Abby delivers the message to McGee and he stops by to see Gibbs … alone.

"Hey Boss, you wanted to see me?"

"Yeah, Tim. Come on in and sit."

Immediately, McGee is nervous. Gibbs called him Tim.

"What did I do, Boss?"

"You saved my life, Tim. I'm grateful. I wanted to say thank you in person. I didn't get a chance to talk to you in the hospital. I wanted to thank you for saving my life and I also wanted to tell you that you did a good job on this case. You know … or I hope you know, I think your computer skills are amazing. You have turned out to be a top notch Special Agent, McGee. I'm proud of you."

McGee is overwhelmed with emotion. All he ever wanted was respect. Respect from Gibbs, Tony … the whole team. He was getting what he wanted and didn't know how to respond.

"Ah, ah, thank you Sir … sorry … Boss. This means so much coming from you."

"Why do I have the feeling it would mean even more coming from DiNozzo?"

"No, that's not true Boss."

"Ya know, he's just messing with you. Mike did the same thing to me … he still does … every God damn chance he gets. …still calls me probie too."

McGee smiles and laughs. He thinks about Gibbs good mood. _It must be Abby's influence. _

"What's taking Abby so long, Boss? She asked me to stay and keep you company. I don't mind but you know Tony. He takes this Boss thing way too seriously when it comes to me. With his ankle the way it is … he's like … like …'

"Me without my coffee?"

"Worse."

"Since you're still here … you want to help me pick a lock?"

OOooOOooOO

"A flat … again? I really need to keep a spare. Now Gibbs will never take my rules seriously!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sorry, bit of a short update. This conversation was on my mind. Wanted to get it down before it flew right out! TGIF! Thanks for reading, Judy


	7. Rule Number 9 Gibbs'

**Not exactly Gabby, but, I hope you like it!**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_CHAPTER SEVEN: The cats away!_

**Gibbs Rule 9 Never Go Anywhere Without a Knife**

Or … while the cats away …

While Abby was … wherever she was, McGee and Gibbs, picked the lock.

"Wow, Boss …Kelly II is looking good."

"Yeah, she's a beauty alright. I'm thinking of changing her name though."

"Nah, Kelly's perfect. She must have been a beautiful little girl, Boss. Oh, ah sorry … I didn't … I shouldn't have … I'm leaving now."

"No, Tim, It's okay and she was."

They stood in silence for several moments looking at the boat. Gibbs never spoke about Shannon or Kelly to anyone, ever. The team only found out about them when he "retired" and went to Mexico. Shannon was not one of the three ex-wives he spoke so _fondly _of.

"Maybe I should go."

"No, please stay. She was the love of my life."

"Kelly?"

"No … well yes, of course, my daughter was, but I was talking about Shannon. _He glanced over at McGee. _I was leaving for the corp. I was leaving home and there she was getting on the same train leaving home too. She said to me … "You're not a lumberjack are you? … I don't date lumberjacks. Rule number three or is it five?" She was so damn cute."

"The rules."

"Yeah, the rules. Everyone needs a set of rules to live by. Like rule number nine."

McGee produces a knife. Gibbs nods his head.

"See, I listen."

Gibbs pats McGee on the back.

"I know you do Tim, I know you do."

"Boss? There's something wrong … what can I help you with?"

"You already did, you picked the lock."

"You know how to pick a lock and you can do it faster than I can."

"Yeah but, Abbs will be mad at you and not me."

"Great, just what I need. Tony's gonna be pissed at me, now Abby? I should just go home before she gets here, then call in sick."

"Come on Probie, be a man."

"_Me_? You're the one that set me up with Abby."

"And that's why I'm the boss."

With a glint in his eyes, Gibbs handed McGee a block of sandpaper and the two men worked on The Kelly II side by side. Tim felt honored, not only because he was working on Gibbs boat, but the friendly banter that had just taken place, he almost felt like a _friend_.

OOooOOooOO

Meanwhile … Abby was working on _her _number nine. Trying to secure a spare … tire that is … for her Hurst. Her Triple A had expired, along with her cell phone.

She was walking and talking to herself. She had those big boots on … the ones with the three inch platforms_. _She had to walk at least a mile. Her cell phone was dead. No charger in her car. She was getting madder and madder at herself.

_See, this is why we should all have rules. Keep your cell phone charged, should be one. Oh yeah … a car charger would be nice and lets not forget … don't put off paying for your Triple A membership. Gibbs could be in trouble … he could be very sick without me there … he must be worried!_

OOooOOooOO

After convincing McGee that he was well enough for a small glass of Bourbon (who knew that Tim couldn't handle his liquor?) they were pretty well headed … _two sheets to the wind._

"So then, Franks was escorting the prisoner across state lines and he had to take a leak … the prisoner, not Franks. Franks un-cuffed him and then cuffed his hands in front. He let the guy take a leak at the rear of the vehicle. The guy opens up the gas tank when Franks turns his head and pees in the tank."

"I'm guessing, that really messed up the engine."

"Oh yeah, the car was fuel injected, not piss injected!"

OOooOOooOO

_I have to get back to Gibbs … he needs me. Ow, my feet hurt._

She finally makes it to the gas station and asks for help. She forgot her wallet. No way was she calling Gibbs, but Tim was with him … she would call him.

OOooOOooOO

"Your cell phone Tim. It's probably your Boss looking for you."

"But you can see me, Boss."

"Di _Nozzo … _McGee!"

McGee looks at his caller ID, he doesn't recognize the number. He laughs and hiccups at the same time. I thinks it's a wrong number.

"L. J. Gibbs Boat Repair … you run it aground, we'll repair it … _hiccup._"

"Timothy McGee! Are you drunk?"

He hands the phone to Gibbs.

"Oops … It's your boss, Boss! _He covers the phone and whispers, he thinks … _It's Abby."

Gibbs hands it back … "tell her that I'm sleeping."

"She won't buy that!"

"Tim, Tim … I can hear you two … drunk men are not quiet men!"

They look at each other and simultaneously say … "We're screwed!"

OOooOOooOO

After hanging up on McGee, she called Ziva. Tony's ankle was too messed up to drive. She wondered what was more messed up, Tony's ankle or Gibbs and McGee?

Ziva arranged for Abby to be picked up and her Hurst to be serviced properly. They both walked into Gibbs house armed with groceries and a sour attitude. The sight they saw could only make them laugh. Abby was grateful … Gibbs was back to his old self.

Tony came by to harass "Probie." Ducky feeling better from the flu, had also stopped by. Gibbs offered Dr. Mallard some Bourbon and in honor of his friend feeling better, he indulged with Jethro and Timothy. By the time Tony had arrived, all three men had drunk themselves under the table. Being careful of his ankle … they tied Tony to a chair and forced him to listen to Ducky's story about the time he rescued a sheep from becoming his family's dinner of Haggis. Of course, Abby and Ziva walked in just as Ducky was saying something about 'neeps and tatties' which peaked Tony's interest, but in actuality is just boiled and mashed vegetables.

Gibbs' team was back together under one roof, his roof. He was happy and a little bit more than tipsy. He wanted to spend time alone with Shannon … Abby, but Shannon was on his mind. It was his team that he needed with him to heal … he was healing, with the help of a little Bourbon and a lot of laughing … at DiNozzo's expense.

Shannon's rule number seven or is eight? ... friendships are the best ships to set sail on.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_Fin. Thanks for reading. Sorry about the lack of Gabby but I was enjoying writing the scene with Tim. Thanks again for reading, reviews appreciated. :)_**


End file.
